


Sleeping on the couch

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [9]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Nicknames, Night Terrors, PTSD nightmares, Sleeping on the couch, revenge clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei isn't wrong. He isn't. He's just sleeping on the couch because Light locked him out.





	Sleeping on the couch

Lovers through time immemorable have contributed to and enacted on the practice of... 

Sleeping on the couch. 

It was where Junpei currently resided, arms crossed and grumpy. 

_He_ knew he was right and _Light_ knew he was right but Light's legs were longer when they tore up the stairs. Junpei had gotten the bedroom door closed in his face. 

At least they kept the linen closet well stocked. 

The Japanese man slouched further and released a steady stream of bilingual curses because fuck it he couldn't be assed to be polite. 

He shelled off his fuzzy purple socks and left them somewhere they would get tripped over. 

When he'd fallen asleep he couldn't say, but the next thing he knew he was up and running. 

Light Field was not an unreasonable man. 

The other man was simply inexcusably wrong. 

_And he knew it._

It wasn't their first fight by any means, but they had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed and now the damn thing was cold and half empty. 

He was not going to give quarter. 

He was not going to check on his husband. 

Instead he bunched all of the blankets around himself like Junpei _hated_ and slid spitefully to sleep. 

A resounding bang from the first floor had him sitting straight up in bed with ears straining. 

"Junpei?" Light tried, confused that the man wasn't suctioned onto his back or hip. 

"Mother_fucker_." He heard Junpei swear, accent thick with sleep. Why was Junpei downstairs? 

Light's hand went to Junpei's side of the bed only to find the sheets cold. 

Ah yes. They were fighting. 

"I am not opening the door, Junpei." He groused with less venom than he had had the night before. 

The other man hit the door frantically. 

_"Snake? Snake are you in there? Are you okay? Speak to me-! Shit!"_

Light's whole body went colder than the blankets beside him. His husband had had a nightmare. 

He sighed shakily. 

"I...I am alright, Junpei. We escaped Building Q with Clover, Lotus, and Seven. Hong- 'Ace' was apprehended as soon as we touched civilization and we, ah, you and I confiscated Clover's driver's license." 

"Oh thank god you're alright." He heard his lover's body slide down the door until he was sitting in the hall. A soft thump sounded when he rested his head on it. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Field?" Light cautioned.

He heard his man suck in a breath at the name. That was why he had invoked their married name. To wake him up. 

"Baby?" 

"Yes, Junpei?" 

"I'm sorry." Light heard him sigh. "You don't have to let me in or anything, I'm just glad you're okay." 

Light smiled softly at the admission. How he loved this man. This moronic, pigheaded, wonderful man. 

"I am still cross with you, Junpei." 

"That's fair." 

Junpei heard the sheets sliding around and knew Light was sitting up and crossing his arms around his knees. Had he left his prosthetic on?

A quiet 'Damn.' answered that. The seam must've caught on something. 

He couldn't keep the fond smile from his face. Perfect Light, catching himself on a stray thread and cursing about it. God he loved him. 

"What on earth was that racket downstairs?" 

The blind man chuckled when Junpei told him he'd slipped on his own vindictively laid sock. 

"Goodnight, Junpei." 

He heard the brunette shaking his head while it rested on the door. 

"Night sweetheart." 

"Do not call me that. I am cross with you." 

"Alright honey." 

"That is worse." 

"Oh you think _that's_ worse?" 

"I misspoke. _Goodnight_, Junpei." 

Junpei Field just chuckled and rubbed his twisted ankle. He'd apologize for real tomorrow. If he had to. 

...Alright he'd _probably_ apologize for it tomorrow. 

Not that he was wrong. 

He wasn't wrong. 

But he did love his husband more than the desire to remain resentful. 

"Love you, koibito." 

"And I, you."


End file.
